The Broken Pendulum
by DaadyGal26
Summary: Ichigo and friends encounter a weird phenomenon in the Precipice World while running back to Karakura after the invasion. One minute they were running away from the cleaner and the next they were invisible and intangible witnesses of the events that created the Visored and resulted in Urahara's exile from Soul Society. Watch how things change with our ryoka more informed.


As Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and Yoruichi began their way back to the world of the living the four ryoka thought about all that they'd been through while invading Soul Society. Before they could _really_ think back on much of anything though, something they'd hoped never to have to deal with again happened.

Apparently, even with the permission of Soul Society, they'd still found themselves being chased by the Kototsu. Not having expected it to pop up at all, everyone but Yoruichi accidentally touched it for a second. That tiny touch would end up having a strange effect on them, seeing as there was still not much known about the Precipice world or its cleaner.

The laws the world understands and follows don't necessarily apply when one is in the precipice between the world of the living and Soul Society. As each shinigami goes through it, the precipice sees and records the memories that make up their lives up until that point.

On their way back to the living world after they had succeeded in saving Rukia (and unintentionally rooting out some traitors), something was triggered with the smallest of touches against the ryoka.

There was no way to truly know what would cause their next adventure. It might have had something to do with the recent appearance of Ichigo's hollow. It also could have had to do with the abrupt departure of the three traitorous captains. Whatever the case may be, the silence that had been held regarding the horrible events that occurred over a hundred years ago was about to be broken.

One minute Ichigo and the others were running with Yoruichi through the Precipice World, a little worried about what might happen since they had touched the Kototsu. In the small amount of time between that minute and the next, they found themselves in what looked to be someone's living quarters back in Soul Society.

As the four looked around bewildered, and hoping beyond hope that nothing too bad would come of this, they noticed a man seemingly frozen in front of a mirror. The man had long blonde hair and was wearing a disturbingly familiar white haori.

Seeing the haori caused a chill to run up their spines. They now knew for certain that they had somehow found themselves back in Soul Society, and in the room of an unfamiliar captain to boot. Something just wasn't adding up and it didn't sit well with any of them.

They continued to look around the room since it seemed that everything was frozen in place. As they moved around Ichigo went closer to the Captain. From the reflection in the mirror, Ichigo could tell that the Captain had a wide, toothy grin and brown eyes.

As the others joined Ichigo next to the Captain, they took a moment to look at his reflection. If they hadn't already seen the haori, they might've thought his grin to be kind of amusing.

But now? Well, they've already seen quite a bit of what captains are capable of, so seeing someone that powerful have a grin like that set their teeth on edge and made them extremely wary of what he might do when he unfreezes.

Before they could think anything more about the strange unknown captain and what he might be capable of, music filled the air and footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway in their direction. As the footsteps kept getting closer and closer the four wondered what they should do and if they would be able to hide.

So far it seemed like the Captain hadn't noticed them, but they had no idea what was going on and that was a dangerous thing these days. For all the four knew, he could have already heard about them and so upon noticing them in his room, decided to do nothing.

All of this could just be some weird test that Soul Society was putting them through to try and tell if they were really trustworthy or not.

As they heard the footsteps stop outside the shoji doors, Ichigo and Chad stepped in front of Orihime, and Uryuu moved to the side to get a clear shot at the door opener, if one was needed.

In the next few moments the four were quite grateful that no one seemed to be able to see or hear them because this had to be impossible! The person that had been walking to the Captain's quarters was none other than Aizen Sousuke!

They could do nothing more than stare in horror as Aizen walked in, and even more so at his appearance once they were able to truly take that in. He appeared to have a small smile on his lips and a lieutenant's badge wrapped around his left arm.

This just couldn't be happening! Aizen showing up in Soul Society, appearing younger and amused, and seemingly only a lieutenant?! Where and when did they end up?!

But the world wasn't holding back any punches as they watched him interact with the Captain, whom they could only assume was Aizen's captain. They followed the two all the way to the 1st Squad's barracks in a daze, though the Captain announcing himself did pass through the haze.

Hirako Shinji, captain of the 5th Squad, huh? Finally having a name to the face broke them from their thoughts and not a moment too soon!

The arguing between Hirako-taichou and Aizen was funny, but it was also somewhat disturbing given what they knew about Aizen. It also brought to mind the fact that Hirako-taichou wasn't a captain in the Gotei 13 anymore.

That left three distinct and disturbing possibilities: 1) Hirako-taichou is with Aizen and defected earlier, 2) Hirako-taichou has been killed by Aizen, or 3) Hirako-taichou is alive but Aizen still got him out of the way.

Hirako-taichou getting thrown into a wall broke them out of those thoughts, and in the process also got rid of any respect they'd already gained for Hirako as a captain.

Orihime was worried about Hirako but the other three couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight, especially once they caught sight of the attacker.

Ichigo fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, crying and pointing at the attacker. "He got beat by a midget!" Ichigo yelled amid his laughing. Ichigo's reaction caused a second sweat drop to appear on Uryuu and Chad.

Watching the following events, the four couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Aizen, having to deal with a childish captain like Hirako Shinji. If he acted that way around his men, it'd be a wonder that he had anyone left willing to follow him. Aizen must've had his hands full with Hirako.

They also couldn't help but wonder if all Shinigami, especially the powerful ones, were all a little strange or had some little quirks. All of the captains they'd already met seemed to have a few screws loose or an unbelievable attitude.

It was a surprise to them to see the shorter blonde, Hiyori according to Hirako's shouts, get hit by another unknown captain after her attack on Hirako. From Hiyori's complaining they understood that the new captain's name is Love and that he isn't her captain.

Following after Hirako and the others, the four couldn't help but wonder what was the cause for all these captains and lieutenants to get together?

Hearing about a Kenpachi and the 11th Squad brought back to the forefront of their minds all of what they'd just been through. Any previous sympathy for Aizen, even if it was only jokingly, went out the window when they thought about what all he'd end up doing in their time and the years prior.

Hearing a familiar voice, the four looked back to see two captains that they did happen to recognize. Listening to the conversation as they walked along, they found their curiosity about what was going on grow even more.

Watching as Kyouraku-taichou reacted to his lieutenant's mention of how she woke him up was utterly hilarious and Ichigo was barely able to keep himself from collapsing to the ground in a laughing fit. Chad looked amused at both Ichigo and Kyouraku-taicho.

They assumed that this Hikifune that Ukitake-taichou asked about must be the aforementioned missing captain of Hiyori. They didn't know why she was missing but the conversation two current captains were holding sounded off.

Seeing the reactions of Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou to Unohana-taichou unexpectedly popping up was absolutely hilarious and gave the four another little piece to the puzzles these two captains happened to be. It also reminded the four not to anger Unohana-taichou anymore than they might've already with their invasion of Soul Society. They all had only one thought about their reaction, _Unohana-taichou is scary!_

They had all known Soul Society was the afterlife and that Shinigami lived much longer lives but that didn't stop them all from being bowled over at the realization that the now three current captains and the captain commander had been captains for over a hundred years.

The following conversation showed them how little they really knew about Soul Society, something that didn't really sit well with any of them. They didn't like the thought that they knew so little about this new (to them) world that they have no doubt will keep interfering with their lives.

If they'd have had the time, Ichigo and Uryuu would've very much preferred getting to know more about the ins and outs of Soul Society. Hearing mentions of Central 46 and a previously unheard of Squad Zero made them antsy.

They had been amused at Aizen stepping out of bounds and getting chastised by Hirako but as soon as they heard him say Central 46, they remembered hearing the message that Aizen himself had killed all of them. Almost all of their curiosity was crushed by the memories of what all they had just dealt with in Soul Society.

The appearance of Yoruichi was the final piece of evidence to solidify in the four's minds that they were somehow seeing events of the past, thought they still had no idea how long ago exactly any of this was.

After all, it was quite obvious that she was no longer a captain and the fact that when she first came with them she was transformed as a cat, gave them the impression that it wasn't an amicable split.

Everyone was surprised to see Yoruichi and Urahara fighting, even more so because of the fact that they both looked pretty much like proper Shinigami. Hearing Urahara get called Kisuke by Yoruichi was a little jarring for the group, because to them he had always just been Urahara (or in Ichigo's case, Geta-boshi).

Ichigo was a little less surprised than everyone else at their fight, having actually been trained by both and seen them both fight, but even he still found it interesting to watch.

Finding out Yoruichi had recommended Urahara for captaincy and seeing a younger, less hard Soi Fon was too much, too soon.

Ichigo was the first to break down, it was all just too much. After everything they'd had to deal with in Soul Society and somehow finding themselves watching the past, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.

So to keep himself from crying and looking "weak" in front of the others, something they'd never in a million years think about him, he broke down laughing. It didn't take long at all for Orihime to follow him into laughing her guts out.

Every once in a while Chad would let loose a chuckle and Uryuu would let loose a sigh. But even Uryuu couldn't begrudge them this. If he was being honest with himself, Uryuu honestly felt the urge to join them in laughing hysterically.

Even he wasn't immune to all the stress they've been dealing with and laughing was as good a way to let go of it as anything. How had this become his life?!

This was all Kurosaki's fault and yet, a part of him couldn't help but be glad he'd been a part of all of this. And to think, it all came about because of his stupid stunt that felt like it had been years ago.

Yes, at the time he'd thought it awfully smart of himself but he could admit to himself now that it was all very stupid. He'd ended up letting loose a menos on Karakura Town for goodness sake!

But, now wasn't the time to be thinking of all this. They needed to find out what was going on and finally get home, and he found it was up to him to help the others get themselves under control.

So to get the ball rolling, Uryuu decided to do one more stupid thing and lunged straight at Ichigo. After everything they'd all just gone through in Soul Society, that action immediately set everyone on edge.

The sudden burst of adrenaline from getting ready to fight decimated the bout of humor that had overtaken Uryuu's comrades. At this point he couldn't even admit to himself that they all were his friends, not just his comrades.

The bond they'd forged while on their mission to save Rukia held strong and the others knew instantly that Uryuu had no intention of actually attacking Ichigo.

Grateful that he was no longer holding onto his sanity by a thread, Ichigo nodded his thanks to Uryuu. Only once their adrenaline and nerves had settled did the four realize that world around them had once more frozen, seeming like someone had simply pressed pause on the world.

A part of them was thankful they hadn't missed anything but the rest of them kind of wished it had continued on so that they'd be even closer to finally leaving this place and going home.

The world around them started up again and they found Soi Fon complaining to Yoruichi about Urahara. Ichigo could sympathize with her, Urahara could get on anyone's nerves without even trying, though he found her spying on Urahara to be a bit over the top.

Hearing Yoruichi call Soi Fon's investigation and findings a love letter to Urahara threatened to send Ichigo back into hysterics. It didn't help that both Soi Fon and Urahara had blushed after Yoruichi teased Soi Fon by saying that she had a crush on Urahara.

A sharp look from Uryuu kept him from tumbling over into that but it did make him wonder how Uryuu had known how he was feeling.

He hadn't even been looking in Ichigo's direction?! Uryuu himself had no idea how he knew but shoved it to the back of his mind for thinking over later.

Orihime and Chad shared their own glance, knowing that something had just happened and that these instances would only keep occurring. The scene in front of them kept going, their small interaction having happened too quickly to affect anything.

The four had an inkling that something was about to go down and that it would at least be amusing, if not a little surprising. They knew they were right when they found Urahara (and themselves) outside a building that some Shinigami deserters were apparently holed up in.

Seeing Soi Fon tremble behind Urahara after she'd followed him, and the mess Urahara had made of the deserters gave the four the impression that they'll never be able to _really_ predict or understand whatever might happen next in these chronicles of the past.

The foursome watched on impressed by what they saw as Urahara took the captaincy exam. He was required to show that he knew the captain level Kido, was good enough at Zanjutsu, adequate at Hado, and had achieved his Bankai.

All of this was done in front of Yoruichi, who had recommended Urahara, and three other captains. It made sense, of course, for one of those three to be the captain commander himself and the other two happened to be Unohana-taichou and Kuchiki Byakuya's grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei.

It seemed like no time at all had passed before the results were tallied up and it was decided that Urahara Kisuke would be the new captain of the 12th Squad. Everything was squared away and packed up before they knew it. In no time at all, they found themselves back at the meeting hall with the other captains and the newly appointed Urahara-taichou was making a fool of himself.


End file.
